Reverse Falls
by Goddess Cure Mystic
Summary: When Salem moves from Louisiana to Reverse Falls, she has no idea that she is entering an adventure of a lifetime. With her new best friends Pacifica Southeast and Gideon Pines, they set out to explore the mysteries of the town. However, not everything is rosy with the Gleeful Twins around. And, it doesn't help that it seems Dipper has developed an interest in Salem. RF AU
1. Guide

**_*Attention*_**

Please take notice, that these ideas, are not exactly concrete and can change at any given time. I thought it might help some people who wish to _*watch*_ their favorite episode with the help of a guide along with a short summary.

Also, if you like some of the ides, **PLEASE** consult with me first via the PM system. I **DO NOT** take kindly to thieves, so please be courteous in that respect. I really enjoy doing these I do not wish to stop due to some moronic asshole who thinks they know what I should and shouldn't do.

Also take into consideration that some of these characters **WILL BE** OCC and some will be of my creation, such as the lead female protagonist Salem. I ask that you **DO NOT** steal the originals from me, because I will be pissed.

I will also try my hardest to get the Reverse Falls personalities right, and if I don't [shrugs] oh well...

Also, please let me know if you think I should continue with this. Because obviously this page is nothing more than a preview of what I _*plan*_ on happening. Please leave your questions in the Review box below.

~Thank You, GCM

 ** _Reverse Falls Episode Guide_**

Season One

Season Two

Season Three

Season Four

Season Five

Season Six

Season Seven

Season Eight

Season Nine

Season Ten

Season Eleven

Season Twelve

Season Thirteen

Season Fourteen

Season Fifteen

Season Sixteen

Season Seventeen

Season Eighteen

Season Nineteen

Season Twenty

Specials

 **Season One**

Episode One – Gaggling Gleefulness: Salem and her family moves into Reverse Falls. She meets Pacifica and Gideon and hears about the Tent 'o' Telepathy along with the Gleeful Twins Dipper and Mabel Gleeful. The new trio decide to see what the hype is all about with the twins and see the show. This is where Salem officially catches Dipper's eye. First appearance of Salem, Gideon, Pacifica, the Salvatore Family, Dipper and Mabel.

Episode Two – Gobblewonker Chase: Salem, Pacifica, and Gideon travel to Lake Reverse Falls and try to find the legendary Gobblewonker. Salem officially begins working at the Mystery Shack and official meets the Gleeful Twins, Mabel and Dipper. First appearance of Bud, Wendy, Soos, and several Reverse Falls residents.

Episode Three – Waxy Moon: The kids discover a secret wax museum in the shack and decides to open it. Pacifica decides to create her own wax figure…of Bud! But when someone chops off his head it is up to the trio to figure out who done it and why. First and only appearance of the Wax figures with the exception the decapitated wax head of Larry King in the vents.

Episode Four – Constellation Misinterpretation: Dipper asks Salem on a date, unfortunately, things are not all as they seem, and we learn that Dipper has become infatuated with Salem. And we learn some interesting things about Salem's background. First appearance of the Cards, Kero and Spinner.

Episode Five – Ghostcatchers: The group finds themselves locked inside of an abandoned convenience store in the dead of night. Unfortunately, they are proved to be not alone. First appearance of Ma and Pa Dawnerson. First appearance of the Freezer Creature.

Episode Six – Nymph Island: Salem becomes trapped inside of an abandoned sea cave with the Twins. They have only their abilities and each other to save them. Meanwhile Gideon and Pacifica try to get Bud to see that Reverse Falls is no ordinary town. Also the Twins find out that Salem also has magic, when she seals away the card responsible for trapping them in the cave.

Episode Seven – Cloning Chaos: When Gideon finds a copy machine in the Shack, things turn into chaos, and Salem begins to look for a good boyfriend. Dipper becomes insanely jealous when she refuses to acknowledge him after their trip through the sea cave incident. First and only appearance of Gideon Clones.

Episode Eight – Ye Olde Pioneers: When the group discover that a real-life conspiracy is hidden within the town, they set out to unravel it. Meanwhile the twins come up with ways to get the Journal away from Gideon and to get Salem to join them.

Episode Nine – Jewels Are a Girls Number One Fan: Someone has been leaving mysterious and expensive gifts in Salem's room when she leaves. Pacifica and Gideon decide to find out who and why.

Episode Ten – What Came First: The Mystery Shack is holding a carnival, when Pacifica wins a chicken [Clucky], things take a turn for the weird as the group discover a time traveler is spying on them. Meanwhile Dipper is repeatedly asking Salem to go to the carnival with him, but with little success. First appearance of Slendin Slandin and Clucky the Chicken.

Episode Eleven – Rumble Time: When a video game character comes to life, things keep going from bad to worse. It wasn't until the character starts to flirt with Salem is that Dipper decides that she will only have him and his sister as her friends. First appearance of Rumble McSkirmish.

Episode Twelve – Height is But a Number: Gideon, feeling self-conscious when Uncle Bud points out how short he is compared to the girls, decides to use a special type of crystal to make him taller.

Episode Thirteen – Summerween is Coming to Town: Reverse Falls loved Halloween so much that they invented their own version of the holiday during the summer. But, when the Summerween Trickster comes out to play all bets are off. During the confusion, Salem gets kidnapped by the twins; offering her an ultimatum: either leave Gideon and Pacifica and her other friends or have them suffer if she does not join the twins. First and only appearance of the Summerween Trickster.

Episode Fourteen – Flashback Lane: Here we look from the twins point of view of Salem's appearance in Reverse Falls. First appearance of Stan and Ford Gleeful, Will Cipher, and the twin's parents.

Episode Fifteen – I'm the Boss: When Pacifica makes a bet with Uncle Bud, after she questions his work ethic. Chaos is on the menu.

Episode Sixteen – There Are No Lights at the End of This Tunnel: The group visits the Bottomless Pit, which so happened to be located on the Shack's property. The group tells stories to pass the time as they wait for the end. Meanwhile the twins, using Will; break into Salem's house and into her room where they find that she has two rooms.

Episode Seventeen – Eeriness in the Pool: After Pacifica befriends a merman at the Reverse Falls Public Pool, things continue to heat up between Salem and the twins. First and only appearance of Mermando.

Episode Eighteen – Djinn You Hear: Its Salem's birthday! The group throws her a surprise party that turns into a disaster. Dipper finally makes his move and forces her into a heated make-out session whilst zombies flood the area. First appearance of Grenda and Candy.

Episode Nineteen – Boyband Fever: When Pacifica discovers her favorite boyband are clones, she enlists Gideon and Salem to help them get a normal life. First appearance of Several Timez.

Episode Twenty – The Butterwoman Strikes: A mysterious set of insect shavings turn up in the oddest places, thanks to the Journal the group learns about the infamous Butterwoman and the path of destruction she is said to bring wherever she goes. First appearance of the Butterwoman.

 **Season Two**

Episode One – Archaeology is for Nerds: When Clucky is taken by what seems to be a Pterodactyl it is up to the group to save her. The twins unfortunately decide to tag along, causing high tension within the rescue team. First appearance of the Dinosaurs.

Episode Two – Dream Another Dream: Ordered by the twins, Will Cipher goes deep within the recesses of the groups minds with warnings to stay away from Salem and to give the Journal to the Twins. But he is unable to enter Salem's for an unknown reason, and she's not happy.

Episode Three – The High Life: When the Gleeful Family offer two million dollars for the Mystery Shack, Uncle Bud didn't waste time in handing over the deed, much to everyone's shock and horror. Now it is up to Salem to get the deed back.

Episode Four – Bunking It Out: Gideon finds a hidden bunker deep within the woods that might lead to a clue to the author, and Salem accidently falls down ditch and breaks her leg. Dipper and Mabel hear her cries for help after going for a walk through the woods. First appearance of the Shape Shifter.

Episode Five – Putt-Putt Pride: Salem suggests going to Ye Royal Discount Putt Hutt, there they find a race of little people. The twins soon show up much to everyone's surprise and once again try to get Salem to join them.

Episode Six – Nightmare of the Socks: The twins order Will to make a deal with Gideon from the laptop recovered in the bunker. Soon chaos appears when a Gideon possessed Will destroys Pacifica's sock opera. Salem's current boyfriend also shows up from attending Princeton University; this in turn makes Dipper insanely jealous. Also, a Card shows up and adds more trouble to mix. First appearance of Brian King [Salem's Current Boyfriend].

Episode Seven – Virtual Nightmare: Gideon, Pacifica, and Salem try to set up Soos with a date. Salem finds a virtual reality dating game for Soos' PC, which later turns into a nightmare when the lead female is an out-of-control A.I. yandere. Things also heat up after Salem's tests it on her own computer, and finds a male version of the character from Soos description. Now it's a battle of wits and survival between Soos and his yandere, and Dipper versus her own yandere for her affections. First appearance of GIFfany and GIFfery.

Episode Eight – Turning a Blinded Eye: The normal people of Reverse Falls soon start to notice the supernatural/paranormal aspects of the town, and the hidden Society of the Blind Eye tries to get it under control. On another note, Salem is playing a high-stakes game of Cat and Mouse between herself and Dipper; in which if she loses, she must leave her friends permanently. First appearance of the Society of the Blind Eye.

Episode Nine – The Game of Time: Slendin challenges the trio to a game with the consequences being stuck forever in Time Jail if they lose. They also learn that Salem revered as a deity in the future. First appearance of Time Baby and the citizens in the future and past.

Episode Ten – Eros Through the Heart: The twins steal several love potions from the traveling Love God and slip them into Salem's food. Now it is up to Gideon and Pacifica to get the antidote before the effects become permanent and Salem is chained forever to Dipper Gleeful. First appearance of the Love God.

Episode Eleven – Neighborhood Ghoul: The old abandoned manor atop of the hill is rumored to be haunted. The trio decide to check it out, the unwelcome arrival of the twins also shakes things up. Dodging several murder attempts whilst fighting off the twin's actions, Salem is in for a very rough night.

Episode Twelve – Expect the Unexpected: It's the Fourth of July! And the town of Reverse Falls are having a huge celebration, Dipper and Mabel blackmail Salem into spending the day with them, but when an uninvited party crasher soon arrives it is up to an unlikely trio to stop them.

Episode Thirteen – Double Vision: When the trio corner Bud underneath the Mystery Shack, he is forced to tell the story that started it all. First appearance of Ben Pines and Bud and Ben's parents and others in the past.

Episode Fourteen – Dungeon Trippers: Gideon has found a new obsession: a board game. Ben decides to have a bonding time with his nephew, however things take a turn for the weird after the twins switch the original dice to an Infinity-Sided Die [which is illegal] to get them out of the way when they kidnap Salem from her job.

Episode Fifteen – Candidate of Lies: Bud decides to run for mayor of Reverse Falls, an unlikely alliance soon forms between the trio and the twins when they decide that having Bud as mayor even for a day is a recipe for a disaster. Especially when one of Ben's inventions comes into play.

Episode Sixteen – Journey of False Fantasies: After the twins ordered Will to pay a visit to Ben in his dreams, and giving a dire warning of convincing Salem to becomes Dipper's girlfriend and Mabel's best friend, he orders the trio to find a unicorn in the forest and get its hair for a device to prevent Will from dropping into their dreams.

Episode Seventeen – Attraction Like Magnets: Uncle Bud takes the trio with him to sabotage the other attractions in Oregon. The twins are right on their heels though.

Episode Eighteen – War of Eons: Pacifica and Salem are planning Gideon's thirteenth birthday! Everything goes exactly as planned, except for one little thing…

Episode Nineteen – Reality Bites: After Ben, accidently knocks over a reality-dimensional stabilizer, the group finds themselves living different lives everytime they eat something. The group also contains the twins…. oh boy. First appearance of several counterparts of the citizens and the group.

Episode Twenty – Fighting Back: The group finally manages to stop travelling through different realities and dimensions, unfortunately they run into Will's counterpart Bill. First appearance of Bill Cipher and different versions of others.

 **Season Three**

Episode One – Wendigo Willfulness: Something or someone is eating all the meat in town. And it is up to the trio to find out why. We also see how Dipper and Mabel are planning Salem's sixteenth birthday, much to Salem's horror!

Episode Two – Rotting Candy: Salem gets into a cyber war against one of Mabel's friends Candy.

Episode Three – The Mailbox: The trio discover a lone mailbox in the middle of the woods.

Episode Four – Who is Lefty: Gideon tries to find out why a Reverse Falls resident never faces the right. First and only appearance of Lefty.

Episode Five – Giant Teeth Are Not Cool: A giant tooth is soon found on the shore of Lake Reverse Falls. The trio try to find out where it came from…without getting eaten in the process. First and only appearance of the Giant Island Head.

Episode Six – Where is the Hide-Behind: Upon hearing an Urban Legend of the local lumberjacks. Gideon decides to find out if it's true, meanwhile Salem is forced on a date with Dipper. First and only known appearance of the Hide-Behind.

Episode Seven – Theatre Mishaps: The group goes to the movies.

Episode Eight – Why I Hate Spiders: Several giant spider-webs around town start appearing out of nowhere. Although Pacifica's arachnophobia seems to have gotten worse.

Episode Nine – Weirdo Zoo: The group goes to the local petting zoo, although it's not a normal zoo.

Episode Ten – Rise of the Gremloblin's: Gideon finds a new species to study and Salem is forced to go on a state-wide shopping spree with Mabel.

Episode Eleven – Messing with Witchcraft: Uncle Bud pisses off the wrong person and is now cursed by a witch.

Episode Twelve – Searing Flames: After nearly setting the Mystery Shack on fire, Gideon and Pacifica are forbidden to use fire. But in a dire situation that their only chance is the blaze, how can they save the day when their forbidden from using the thing that could save them?

Episode Thirteen – Ogre of a Problem: An Ogre somehow makes its way into town causing problems for everybody.

Episode Fourteen – Shimmering Away: Due to an accident with a teleportation device, Gideon now randomly shivers in and out of reality.

Episode Fifteen – Don't Open That Door: A hoard of monsters is destroying the town, and the only thing that's stopping them is this weird door in the middle of town from keeping them out.

Episode Sixteen – Snowy with a Chance of Righteous: It's snowing in Reverse Falls! Only one little problem with that picture though…its Summer. And to make matters worse, an Abominable Snowman is spotted in the snow!

Episode Seventeen – Shaving Problems: Uncle Bud teaches Gideon how to shave. Much to the hilarity of the girls.

Episode Eighteen – Cooling Off: The ice creature from the haunted convenience store has escaped!

Episode Nineteen – Woochucking Contest: When a lumberjacking contest is held, a flock of giant woodpeckers crash the celebrations.

Episode Twenty – Faster Than the Wind: When a travelling salesman comes to town, Bud and the salesman duke it out…with a race! First and only appearance of James S. Amson.

 **Season Four**

Episode One – Colder Than Ice: Winter has come early to Reverse Falls. Along with a mischievous spirit who plans to turn Reverse Falls into an Ice Town! Luck would have it that the twins kidnapped Salem and the group is having trouble stopping him. First appearance of Jack Frost.

Episode Two – Hotter Than Fire: Mysterious fires are cropping up in town, meanwhile Salem is forced to spend the week with the Gleeful's after her house needs fumigation.

Episode Three – Stronger Than Earth: Wendy's father is going against the strongest lumberjack in the state!

Episode Four – Elemental Showdown: A high-stakes game of cat and mouse occurs between Salem and the twins. The winner is whoever can create the most out of the elements. If Salem loses she is forced to become the fiancée of Dipper Gleeful, but if she wins they leave her alone forever.

Episode Five – Shifting of Time: When Slendin Slandin declares war upon the trio, they are once again in a life or death situation.

Episode Six – Scamping Away We Go: The group goes camping, tagging along with the twins as well. Finding herself in several situations between herself and Dipper, Salem needs severe relaxation. Too bad it's not happening on this trip…

Episode Seven – Birds of a Feather: Reports of dinosaurs during the night peaks the trios interest, but then Clucky gets kidnapped…again! Now, it is up to the group to save her.

Episode Eight – Valentine's Forever: Robert confides in Salem about how to ask Wendy out. First known appearance of Robert Valentino.

Episode Nine – Memories are Forever: Pacifica doesn't want to move away from Reverse Falls. She most certainly doesn't want to leave her two best friends in the world. But when she is approached by Will [on orders from the twins], she makes a deal.

Episode Ten – Terror on the Way: Pacifica's deal with Will is far from over. An epic showdown between the not-so-friendly supernatural/paranormal creatures in Reverse Falls decide to wage war upon the unsuspecting town.

Episode Eleven – Food for Thoughts: Salem goes down memory lane after some of her old friends pay a surprise visit. Especially from her ex-boyfriends. First and only appearance of Salem's friends and ex-boyfriends.

Episode Twelve – Rifting Through Space: Ben's clumsiness has done it this time. After accidently destroying a space-time balancer, everything goes topsy-turvy.

Episode Thirteen – Quantum Leaps: After destroying the balancer, it is now up to the only magic-users in town to stop the apocalypse from crashing down their heads. The only problem is that the users in question are the twins and Salem!

Episode Fourteen – Dimensional Mix-Ups: After the fiasco with the almost-apocalypse, things are seeming to be back to normal. Well, almost. But the biggest thing Gideon and Salem are concerned about is that Pacifica is staying…permanently!

Episode Fifteen – Truth is for Liars: Pacifica, fed up with Bud's lying all the time. Decides to fix it, with horrifying results!

Episode Sixteen – Perception of the Eyes: Gideon is fed up with people questioning his intellect, so he decides to fix it. Unfortunately, things do not always turn out the way we want them to.

Episode Seventeen – Universal Armageddon: The wall that keeps this reality and the others is cracking! And it is up to Salem and her counterparts to find out the cause of it. First official appearance of Salem's counterparts.

Episode Eighteen – Chaos of Life: During Salem's mission, the twins devise a plan to get Pacifica and Gideon out their way of Salem's attention…permanently.

Episode Nineteen – Celestial of Death: Salem and her counterparts have seemed to have found the problem. And it is big!

Episode Twenty – Falling Up: When Salem and counterparts turn up in Reverse Falls looking as if they've went to war, the town is prepared for the worse.

 **Season Five**

Episode One – Voiceover: After the war between Chaos and Celestial, things have finally calmed down. Somewhat, after making fun of his voice cracking from puberty, Gideon goes to Old Man McGucket and finds a solution to his problems.

Episode Two – Bots of Love: It's Valentine's in Reverse Falls, and everyone is feeling the love. After being abducting from her own room by the twins, Salem is forced to go through Valentine's with Dipper being even more of pest than usual.

Episode Three – Lawless Love: Sheriff Durland and Deputy Blubbs' romance life is well known throughout the town, but when a huge fight erupts between them [and man is it STUPID!] Salem has to put up with Blubbs' presence in her house.

Episode Four – Crescent Place of My Life: Dipper tricks Salem into going on a moonlight date with him when he pops the question that still gives her nightmares.

Episode Five – Danger of the Disappearance: Everyone in town has disappeared except for Salem, Mabel, and Dipper [who were out of the town's boundaries]. And now not a day later, they reappear. But, something is off with them all.

Episode Six – The Final Gambit: When strange things begin to happen at Greasy's Dinner, it is up to the trio to figure out what it is.

Episode Seven – Sweet and Spice: A bright flash of light erupts over the town skyline, engulfing everything and everyone within it. The light had swapped everyone's personalities to their absolute opposites of their true ones. The only one's not affected by it happen to be the twins and Salem thanks their own personal magic.

Episode Eight – Silence is Golden: An earthquake rocks Reverse Falls, unleashing a monster that hates noise and places a spell over the entire town. Now nothing can be heard.

Episode Nine – Shadow of Light: On the orders of the Twins, Will Cipher approaches Ben with a deal.

Episode Ten – Merging of Space: Time Baby is dead and it's all Gideon and Pacifica's fault! Last appearance of Time Baby.

Episode Eleven – Much Ado About Mazes: A new attraction crops up in Reverse Falls that threatens the Mystery Shack. A maze filled with odds and ends, and now thanks to Gideon, the group [twins included] are lost and separated in the maze itself! Salem and Dipper are trapped inside of the maze with no way out. To make matters worse, creatures of all categories are inside with them!

Episode Twelve – Vampire Creeper: Rumors of a vampire stalking Reverse Falls make their way to the trio's ears. Meanwhile Dipper blackmails Salem into going to the movies with him, unfortunately the vampire that is mentioned in the rumors falls for Salem. And he won't stop until he makes her his undead queen. First and only appearance of Count von Bloodmeer.

Episode Thirteen – Werewolf Central: A strange new family moves to Reverse Falls, reports of werewolves in the forest spark the trio's interest. With the oldest son of the new family 'claims' her as his, Salem is in for a rough week. A power struggle erupts between the son and Dipper, with the winner becoming Salem's husband! First appearance of Xavier Shadows and his family.

Episode Fourteen – Plot Twisters: Tornadoes are reported in Oregon, and Reverse Falls is right in the middle of Tornado Alley.

Episode Fifteen – Happiness is for Losers: A mysterious force steals all the happiness from Reverse Falls except for the twins and Salem who were out of state for Salem to meet her 'in-laws'.

Episode Sixteen – Fate is Cruel: The cruelness of Fate is legendary, but this is a whole new level.

Episode Seventeen – Us or Them: The twins hold Salem hostage until she chooses between them and her friends.

Episode Eighteen – Going Back Home: Salem returns to New Orleans for a mini-vacation with her family. With Salem gone, chaos is erupting in Reverse Falls without her Guidance.

Episode Nineteen – Travel Plans: Gideon, Pacifica, and Salem go on a road trip across the state, with the twins following them.

Episode Twenty – There's No Creature Like Slim Creeper: Salem celebrates her seventeenth birthday. First and only appearance of the Slim Creeper.

 **Season Six**

Episode One – TK Problems: Pacifica finds a book about getting the ability of telekinesis and decides to try it with dangerous results.

Episode Two – Bear of a Time: The bears from Reverse Falls Woods are migrating into the town, and nobody knows why.

Episode Three – Fear the Thing: A monster is terrorizing the town and it is up to Dipper and Mabel to stop it when the monster puts Salem in the hospital that has the twins out for blood. First and only appearance of the Beast.

Episode Four – Swamp Menaces: The swamp hidden inside of Reverse Falls Woods is legendary. And so is its monster. First and only appearance of the Swamp Monster.

Episode Five – The Sky is Falling: A crack appears in the sky over Reverse Falls.

Episode Six – Slime-Tastic: A mysterious substance is appearing throughout the town.

Episode Seven – Deep Dark Trouble: The trio spends a relaxing day at Reverse Falls Beach, until the twins show up that is. But then some swimmers report a sea monster is hidden deep within the ocean.

Episode Eight – Shape Shifting Nightmare: Ben's experiment with the Shape Shifter has gotten loose.

Episode Nine – Vanishment is Certain: Groups of people keep disappearing and the trio try to find out what's causing it before they to disappear.

Episode Ten – Sandman Take Me Away: Citizens of Reverse Falls report of a monster in their dreams that cause some of them not to wake up.

Episode Eleven – Boxes of Nothing: A mysterious box shows up in front of the Tent of Telepathy with nobody knowing what it is.

Episode Twelve – Shrieks of Horror: A haunting voice echoes throughout Reverse Falls that seems to put all the males in town into a trance. It is now up to the remaining females to figure out what is going on before all the males get killed.

Episode Thirteen – Christmas Come Back: During a Christmas Party, disaster strikes the town when things start to happen.

Episode Fourteen – Druids Pay Out: During a lumberjack job, one of them accidentally release an ancient Druid that had been sealed away inside of an ancient tree in the woods, and now plans to take his revenge on the town.

Episode Fifteen – Witch Way is Out: A powerful magical-witch comes to town that Salem seems to know. First and only appearance of Lucinda de Foy.

Episode Sixteen – Underground Troubles: Gideon discovers a secret passageway into Olde Town Reverse that had been buried after the Great Flood of 1863 had occurred. Meanwhile Salem is on a shopping spree with Mabel Gleeful and Pacifica.

Episode Seventeen – Necklaces Are Not Safe: An ancient talisman has been passed down for generations around the world, and it has made its appearance in Reverse Falls.

Episode Eighteen – Danger at Reverse Falls: The sap that held the dinosaurs in the abandon mines have broken free [only one]. And as luck would have it is the T-Rex.

Episode Nineteen – Darkness Against Light: An epic showdown between Salem and Will's counterpart Bill occurs when the latter challenges her to a game. If she loses, then the entire town becomes Bill's slave and she becomes his wife and queen [which pisses off Dipper] but she wins than he must return to the Nightmare Dimension and stay there until she dies from old age [the kicker is that she is immortal to begin with, but he doesn't know that, now does he?]

Episode Twenty – Fighting from Within: Salem must choose between her family and friends safety when she goes up against Bill. Bill's been cheating during their match, and Salem is becoming frustrated. So, she concludes that is the rules don't recognize Bill's magic than her's wouldn't be recognized either!

 **Season Seven**

Episode One – Iceland Badlands: Winter Wonderland has taken refuge in Reverse Falls, along with it a mischievous group of ice pixies.

Episode Two – Doppelgangers Are Out of Style: A woman comes to town after fleeing from her rampaging doppelganger that she had forcibly removed from herself. And now it is attacking anybody that looks remotely like the woman. First and only appearance of Sarah Montague and the Doppelganger.

Episode Three – Ancient Problems: The town next to Reverse Falls had unearthed something they shouldn't have, and now it is after the most powerful magic users that is closest to it.

Episode Four – Return of the Butterwoman: After the dealings with the Butterwoman the first time, she has now somehow escaped her prison and is seeking revenge against the one's that put her there.

Episode Five – Visitors Are Not Welcome: An uninvited guest crashes the Salvatore's dinner party.

Episode Six – Science Projects War: The science fair is happening at Reverse Falls High and Gideon wants to win the blue ribbon even if it means stealing his Uncle Ben's gadgets.

Episode Seven – Shrieks of Nature: Ungodly sounds are heard from the forest.

Episode Eight – Bacteria Vs. Technology: An oxygen-stealing bacterium from prehistoric times have reappeared, now it is up to the trio and the twins to beat it before it spreads throughout the earth.

Episode Nine – Animation Rules: Pacifica enters an art fair. The only problem is that her art is coming to life!

Episode Ten – Flight from Space: A UFO crash lands in lake Reverse Falls.

Episode Eleven – Slimy Crawlers: Man-eating giant worms have escaped from their prison from the earth's core.

Episode Twelve – Voodoo Vermin: A man comes to Reverse Falls that Salem recognizes. A power struggle soon erupts between Salem, the twins, and the man. First appearance of Herman T. Beaumont.

Episode Thirteen – Undead Resort: A weird mountain resort opens on the mountain.

Episode Fourteen – Tribal Secrets: Ben talks about how he first got interested in Reverse Falls secrets. First and only appearance of Gideon's great-grandparents.

Episode Fifteen – Movie Mayhem: Characters from TV and movies are coming alive in Reverse Falls.

Episode Sixteen – Eyes Have It: People are reporting large bat-like flying eyeballs attacking them.

Episode Seventeen – Swapping Party: An accident occurs between the twins and the trio, which results in everybody swapping bodies.

Episode Eighteen – Nightmare Realm: Gideon ends up inside the Nightmare Realm with no way out. And it is now up to Pacifica to save him when Salem is forced by Mabel to go on a shopping spree.

Episode Nineteen – Gateway is Two Doors Down Part 1: The Gate of Avalon is hidden in Reverse Falls.

Episode Twenty – Gateway is Two Doors Down Part 2: The Gate of Avalon has been opened in Reverse Falls.

 **Season Eight**

Episode One – Through the Glass: Salem is transported into the book of Alicia in Wonderland.

Episode Two – Disappearing Adults: The adults in town are disappearing.

Episode Three – Clones are Together: Pacifica accidently clones herself with the copy machine. First and only appearance of the Pacifica Clones.

Episode Four – Spiders Are Back: The giant spiders are back, and they are hungry.

Episode Five – Gnomes Against the Town: The gnomes of the forest declare war upon Reverse Falls.

Episode Six – Mutation Flare: Somebody has dumped toxic waste in a land fill in the forest, and now mutant animals are appearing.

Episode Seven – Who is Who: Everybody seems to have swapped lives with another.

Episode Eight – Earthquakes Are Not Cool: Earthquakes are shaking the earth, and they all point to Reverse Falls.

Episode Nine – Magic Sucks: Salem gets sick and the twins decide to take care of her, the only trouble is when Salem gets sick her powers start to act up.

Episode Ten – Imagination is the Key: People's imaginations are going wild, literally.

Episode Eleven – Scary Crow: A weird scarecrow is appearing everywhere Gideon is at.

Episode Twelve – Zombie Problems: The government gets wind of the happenings of Reverse Falls. First appearance of the FBI Paranormal Agency.

Episode Thirteen – Labyrinths and Mazes: Pacifica and Gideon find a hidden entrance into the mythical labyrinth.

Episode Fourteen – Disappearing Shadows: Everybody's shadows are disappearing.

Episode Fifteen – Types of Writers: A magic typewriter comes into Gideon's possession.

Episode Sixteen – Elves Are Not Seasonal: A diabolical elf causes destruction on Christmas Eve.

Episode Seventeen – Loves Are War: Salem goes on a date with Dipper, willingly.

Episode Eighteen – Terrorland: A new amusement park opens in Reverse Falls.

Episode Nineteen – Voice from Beyond: Strange sounds and voices are being heard throughout the town, and it is up to an unlikely trio to find out what it is. First and only appearance of the Siren.

Episode Twenty – Flies Can Be Dangerous: Reports of giant flies are cropping up all over town, along with reports of several people missing.

 **Season Nine**

Episode One – Piracy of Doom: A new attraction has come to Reverse Falls, and along with it comes trouble in the shape of a 500-year-old curse.

Episode Two – Gold is Great: Miners are reporting that gold is appearing in the abandoned mines, unfortunately something else has come along with it.

Episode Three – Year of the Dragon: Its New Year's Eve, and the town is ready to kick off the new year with a tremendous firework display. But, when a traveling merchant comes and sells something that is later found out to be cursed and has brought disaster along with for over 5000 years, the fireworks are not the only things heating up. First and only appearance of Chen Li-Song.

Episode Four – Egyptian Love: The Tri-City Museum has a new exhibit: An Ancient Egyptian Mummy. When the trio's class go to the museum on a field trip [with the twins tagging going along as 'chaperones']; things start to happen. Like how Locusts suddenly appears out of nowhere and a sandstorm kicks up when the only sand is twenty miles away at the beach. Things take a turn for the creepy when an Egyptian slab illustrates the new mummy and his queen. Only one problem: she looks exactly like Salem! First appearance of Pharaoh Har-Uah-Ankh-Antef and only appearance of Queen Eboni.

Episode Five: Haunted Love – During a high school party at the local cemetery, the teens tell the legend of Adrian the Relentless. Unfortunately, one of the kids destroys the headstone of one Adrian de Fontaine, and horror soon erupts throughout the town. First and only appearance of Adrian de Fontaine.

Episode Six: Creep of Tails – Developers at a nearby dam construction site, uncover what appears to be a stone tablet in the middle of where the water valve is supposed to go. They soon remove it, and horror ensues.

Episode Seven: Mirror, Mirror – A new game has made its way to Reverse Falls, and with it a nightmare.

Episode Eight: Soul Mates – A demon searches for the woman he loves, that had been reincarnated several times throughout the millenniums. He soon finds his way to Reverse Falls, where he discovers her current incarnation: Salem! Now it is up to Dipper and Mabel to save her from becoming the King of Hell's Bride! First and only appearance of Tanelionoch.

Episode Nine: Hitchhiker 'R Us – Motorists are disappearing upon a rural stretch of highway near the Oregon and Idaho Borders.

Episode Ten: Demonic Interference – When the trio decide to investigate a weird cave, somebody or something will do anything to keep them away from it.

Episode Eleven: Monkeying Around – Something is changing everybody in town into monkeys. Now Dipper and Salem are the only two left.

Episode Twelve: Dinner for Two – Dipper invites Salem on a date at a new restaurant.

Episode Thirteen: Secrets of the Strange Kind – Ben has been keeping something very important from the others.

Episode Fourteen: You're Getting Warmer – A freak heatwave erupts throughout the town.

Episode Fifteen: Owl's for Thoughts – Reports of an Owlman as being sighted in the woods.

Episode Sixteen: Eternal Night – An unexpected Solar Eclipse encases the entire world into darkness. And with it, is the beginnings of an ancient prophecy coming to life.

Episode Seventeen: Underworld Firsts – With the eclipse still active, reports of demons attacking people around the world makes it way to Reverse Falls.

Episode Eighteen: Don't Go in the Water! – Something is in the water at Lake Reverse Falls, and with the eclipse still active. It's now hungry.

Episode Nineteen: Tigers are Kitties – Animals are now migrating into populated cities.

Episode Twenty: Guardian of Life and Death – Salem realizes that the eclipse is only the beginning of the end.

 **Season Eleven:**

Episode One: It Came from the Caves! – After the events of the eclipse had finally been stopped, the group hopes to enjoy the peace. That is until a group of local teens start to explore the caves and have released something.

Episode Two: Nightmare Avenue – Peoples nightmares are coming to life in the real world.

Episode Three: For a Few Brains More – An alien [disguised as a little girl] attempts to steal the brains of its greatest people in the world. And as luck would have it, she comes to Reverse Falls first.

Episode Four: Pitiful Existence – Will recounts how he became enslaved to the Gleeful Clan.

Episode Five: Coven of Terror – A new tourist attraction opens in Reverse Falls. Mabel finds out that the owner is a dangerous witch that plans to kill Salem for her powers! First and only appearance of Amelia Dawlish.

Episode Six: Reaping Craziness – The Grim Reaper seems to finally have enough and decides to take a much-needed vacation, he decides to visit his good friend Salem. First appearance of the Grim Reaper/Thomas Ryan.

Episode Seven: Four Coffins and a Wedding – Salem is getting married! But not to Dipper, her parents had gotten her into a marriage contract. Gideon and Pacifica helps at the local Funeral Home and tries to help find out where four coffins went. First and only appearance of Gregory le Beau.

Episode Eight: Pacifica and Gideon's Marvelous Adventure – The trio heads to New Orleans with Salem to celebrate Mardi Gras. The twins also come along, meanwhile Gideon and Pacifica goes on a pure wacky adventure that can only happen to them.

Episode Nine: The Third Element – Ben discovers a new element! However, Salem vehemently disagrees with Ben's plans to take to the National Science Committee.

Episode Ten: Dream a Little Dream – Salem appears ready to keel over, which worries everyone. When she tells the others at how Bill refuses to leave her alone and haunts her dreams so the twins order Will to fight Bill to save Salem.

Episode Eleven: Doomsday is Calling – When some local amateur archaeologists discover a hidden tunnel that goes deep underneath Reverse Falls and comes to a door which says to not open until Doomsday. Too bad these guys didn't believe it, and now it is up to Dipper, Salem, and Mabel to close the door before the earth might never recover and be the same again.

Episode Twelve: Look a Likes – Portals are appearing all over Reverse Falls that spill out the counterparts of the residents at random.

Episode Thirteen: Through the Passage of Time – Salem and Dipper are hit by a wayward spell that Pacifica was trying to use it to clean her room. And now, the spell doesn't exactly do what it was supposed to and now both Dipper and Salem are travelling randomly through time with no apparent stopping point.

Episode Fourteen: World of Darkness – The power and electricity in the entire town refuses to turn on.

Episode Fifteen: What's with Them? – Bud and Ben are acting strangely and everyone wants to know why.

Episode Sixteen: Obsolete – GIFfany and GIFfery return and they want Soos and Salem. Now a battle is going down between the GIFs and Soos girlfriend and Dipper. It is when Dipper had took her out to eat that GIFfery struck.

Episode Seventeen: Gravewalkers – Local teens discover a new trend, gravewalking. In other words, dancing upon the graves of the deceased. And now, the entire town must pay the price for their foolishness.

Episode Eighteen: Passengers Beside You – Salem is roped into going with Dipper and Mabel to California. Meanwhile Gideon and Pacifica go and investigate the rumors of a vanishing hitchhiker on the local highway.

Episode Nineteen: Where's the Exit? – Salem is lost in the woods, with creatures trying to kill her. It is up to her own luck to get out alive, meanwhile Dipper and Mabel go and look for her when she didn't show up for her and Mabel's shopping trip.

Episode Twenty: Dead Men Can Sing Too – A haunting song seems to entrance the residents and the only ones not affected by it are the twins and Salem.

 **Season Twelve:**

Episode One: Once Upon a Time – Stories are coming alive in Reverse Falls, and everyone is finding themselves in several different roles in multiple different stories. Both Salem and Dipper find themselves trapped inside of several "romance"-like stories, and Salem is not happy.

Episode Two: Dummies and a Matchstick – Wendy's friends have got into some serious trouble when a fire demon challenges them to a game, and the price of losing…is their souls.

Episode Three: A Parallel Existence – A portal has opened over Reverse Falls, inside of it, shows another dimension where everything is the opposite. The twins are good, Pacifica and Gideon are evil, and Salem is just confused.

Episode Four: 20,000 Feet and Screaming – To get Bud over his fear of heights, the group tricks Bud onto an airplane trip to San Francisco when the plane experiences technical problems, and we learn that Dipper is a certified pilot.

Episode Five: Uncle Joes Comes to Town – Pacifica's Uncle Joe on her mother's side comes to visit. What ensues is oddly parallel to the movie Uncle Buck.

Episode Six: Live Dolly – Salem's fear of dolls comes to light when Pacifica buys an old doll from an antique shop while on vacation. It soon becomes apparent that the dolly is hardly innocent as odd and weird things begin to happen.

Episode Seven: Your Call – An Urban Legend has circulated throughout Reverse Falls, and both Gideon and Pacifica wants to know if it's true. The group soon finds out that the stories are true, and with deadly consequences.

Episode Eight: The Man Without a Face – A faceless man has been sighted throughout Reverse Falls. And each time the man is spotted, disaster strikes.

Episode Nine: Guess Who We Are Having for Dinner? – A new strange family moves into town, and when Salem, her family and the twins and their family are invited for dinner. Salem and the twins soon discover that the new family's diet is not normal. And that they and their family are on the main menu.

Episode Ten: Hindsight is 20/20 – People in town are suddenly losing their sight, and when Salem is stricken with the same illness. The twins along with Gideon and Pacifica must band together to find out what was causing it.

Episode Eleven: Art of Horror – An art exhibit comes to Reverse Falls and along with it several strange incidents that draws the group into the mix.

Episode Twelve: A Game of Cat and Mouse – Something makes Dipper become even more possessive than normal, and it's becoming a severe problem. Now a game ensues between Salem and Dipper, with the loser becomes the winner's wife/husband immediately.

Episode Thirteen: Call Me Bill – With the events of the chase between Salem and Dipper occurred, it is revealed that Bill is back. And that he was the reason for it.

Episode Fourteen: Luck of the Irish – Gideon's family descendants have a strong connection to Ireland along with a curse that has been passed down from generations. A showdown between an evil leprechaun and the group ensues.

Episode Fifteen: Beacon of the Falls – A story has been passed down through the generations in the town of Reverse Falls. A story about the waterfall and buried treasure.

Episode Sixteen: Never Steal from a Dead Man – The second part of the episode Beacon of the Falls. The group finds a map that details lost treasure of the Natives that once occupied the surrounding area and the treasure that once belonged to Quentin Shakers. However, they soon discover that some things are better left buried.

Episode Seventeen: Legend Trippers – The third part of the episode Never Steal from a Dead Man. After discovering an insanely large treasure trove of gold, pottery, and others the group decide that it should be kept between them. However, the Government seems to be in the search of it as well.

Episode Eighteen: Shh! – The Government becomes interested in Reverse Falls once more, but much to the agent's annoyance, nobody is cooperating with them and they appear to go to any lengths to get what they want.

Episode Nineteen: Devil in the Church – There's an old abandoned church in the old part of Reverse Falls and the Mayor plans of demolishing it for a new shopping mall. However, it seems as if something doesn't won't let them.

Episode Twenty: Room 1122 – There is a large hotel that was built in the mid-1800s and the legend of 1122 proceed with it.

 **Season Thirteen:**

Episode One: Jeopardy Thy Name is Gideon – Gideon becomes addicted to a game called Jeopardy. However, the real problems begin when Bill challenges Gideon to the game for all or nothing. And if Gideon loses, Bill will take his friends souls.

Episode Two: Friendships That Last Forever – A time portal unexpectedly has opened in Reverse Falls Forest. The group manages to fall into the portal and end up twenty-five years into the future. The group soon meets their future selves, which amazingly none them have seemed to age past their twenty-fifth birthdays.

Episode Three: Dead Beat Bud – Pacifica, finally fed up with Bud's attitude enlists the help of some of Ben's inventions [without his knowledge].

Episode Four: Don't Look Under the Bed – The children of Reverse Falls are being terrorized by a monster that lurks underneath their beds. It is up to Salem and the twins to put a stop to it when Salem's younger siblings fall prey to it.

Episode Five: Elevator to Nowhere – Mabel drags Salem to Portland for a week of non-stop shopping. While there, they learn of a legend about an elevator in one of the abandoned buildings working by itself and that whoever enters it is never seen again.

Episode Six: Calling Card – A thief is plaguing the pacific northwest and has set his sights on Reverse Falls. Too bad he picked the wrong house to rob, especially when the person there is having a birthday party.

Episode Seven: Call of the Wolf – Howls are heard in the forest of Reverse Falls and Salem is worried that it is that annoying werewolf family again. However, they all soon learn that it's not them, but another wolf. And he has caught the scent of Salem, and wants her as his mate.

Episode Eight: Route 13 – The highway that connects Reverse Falls to the outside road has been host to many Urban Legends. And now the group is about to discover that they are most defiantly truer than they hoped.

Episode Nine: Walls of Silence – Salem has suddenly lost her voice and now an epidemic has spread throughout the time with others losing their voices as well.

Episode Ten: A Little Piece of Heaven – It is said that everyone has angels watching over them. But what happens when a person does not have one in the first place?

Episode Eleven: This is My House – It's Halloween and everyone is excited when the town opens the house that has been abandoned for years is reopened for the annual haunted house attraction. But, when things start to happen, things that are deemed impossible. It is up to the group to find out what is going on.

Episode Twelve: Translation Please – A team of researchers have come from California to translate the ruins of Reverse Falls. But when one of the members reads aloud a curse, all hell breaks loose upon the town and its inhabitants.

Episode Thirteen: Roses are Red – The legend of the Red Rose has been passed down from generation to generation of the Southeast family and now Pacifica wants to share with her friends [with the twins tagging along].

Episode Fourteen: Dr. Howards and Mr. Johnson – A weird man that claims to be a scientist moves to Reverse Falls. And afterwards, reports of a monster attacking people has made its way to the group. It has attacked Salem and places her into a coma, and now everyone wants to kill the thing.

Episode Fifteen: Stuck in Limbo – After the events of the previous episode has concluded, Salem is still stuck in a coma. However, unknown to everyone she is currently trapped within the in-between of life and death, otherwise known as Limbo. After leaving several messages through her powers in astral form, it is now up to Will to save Salem when the Grim Reaper comes to collect her soul.

Episode Sixteen: The Slaughter of 1855 – When in the library, Gideon comes across an article portraying to the mass slaughter of three-hundred and fifty-nine settlers in 1855. He soon comes across a photograph of the list of victims and makes a shocking discovery.

Episode Seventeen: Guilty Pleasures – Salem and Dipper continue their secret affair in the dream world.

Episode Eighteen: Seeing is Believing – When the happenings of the town become international news, skeptics and non-believers abound descend upon the town. And it is slowly driving the three magic users mad with being called frauds.

Episode Nineteen: Policy of Silence – Sound has disappeared from Reverse Falls. And nobody knows what to do anymore!

Episode Twenty: Digging It – Some students from the local college have decided to excavate Reverse Falls and find something very interesting that causes trouble for everyone.

 **Season Fourteen:**

Episode One: Cats Out of the Bag – A weird mist settles over the skyline of Reverse Falls and now everyone in town are all blurting out their secrets to anyone they encounter!

Episode Two: Skeletons in the Closet – A secret about the local power plant has been exposed.

Episode Three: Birds of Prey – Reports of people being attacked by giant birds have been coming in for the past two weeks, and when both Salem and Pacifica fall prey to it. It is up to the twins and Gideon to make it pay dearly.

Episode Four: Windows to the Other Side – Some of the kids in town have decided to mess around with a Ouija Board. They soon learn that you should never mess with things you don't understand.

Episode Five: Odds and Ends – Salem talks about her past to the group after they are snowed in.

Episode Six: Stubbornness is a Fools Run – Salem is still being stubborn about her relationship with Dipper. And the others are becoming annoyed with it, when she refuses to admit that she is attracted to him.

Episode Seven: Strange Love – A bright flash of light shines in the forest of Reverse Falls. The next day, the annual town festival is in full swing. And after being talked into dressing up in period costume, Salem manages to catch the attention of a new resident, who is not what he seems to be.

Episode Eight: Don't Say Goodbye – Salem had been accepted in the University in Oxford in England. Now she must make a difficult choice, to pursue her acceptance letter or to stay in the place she has finally fit into.

Episode Nine: Arrow Through the Heart – The Love God visits Reverse Falls again after being contacted by Pacifica in helping Salem come to terms about her love for Dipper.

Episode Ten: A Haunting We Shall Go – Salem and the twins had been roped into setting up the annual haunted house for Halloween.

Episode Eleven: The Ghost Writer – Someone has been publishing the stories that takes place in Reverse Falls, and Salem wants to know who it is.

Episode Twelve: Ringleading Circus – The circus has come to Reverse Falls; however, something doesn't seem right about the ringmaster to Salem.

Episode Thirteen: Games of Souls – Bill is back, he is furious about Salem beating him at his own games. So, he decided to take drastic measures to ensure that she won't interfere with his next scheme. Too bad he didn't count on the resourcefulness of the group.

Episode Fourteen: No Strings Attached – Some of the people in town have gone missing, and left in their place is a puppet.

Episode Fifteen: Overdue Payments – The Tax Collector has finally caught up to Bud, and Salem decides to fix the problem once and for all.

Episode Sixteen: Switchers Never Lie – Everyone has switched bodies! Again…

Episode Seventeen: Night of the Comet – Once every two-hundred year a comet orbits the Earth.

Episode Eighteen: Lovers of Time – Gideon finds an old spellbooks at a store in Portland, he and Pacifica recite a spell that makes lovers go through their past lives up until the present incarnations. It just so happens that Dipper and Salem are walking by when the spell works.

Episode Nineteen: Cannon Fodder – The event of the previous episode is continuing and the others are wondering just how many lives have Salem and Dipper lived through?!

Episode Twenty: Vampiric Love – The vampire is back, he won't let anyone get in his way of making Salem his wife. Meanwhile, Salem and Dipper are sorting through their own memories of their past lives.

 **Season Fifteen:**

Episode One: Mating Season – Mating Season has come to Reverse Falls, and the strongest species [i.e. vampires, werewolves, etc.] come to the town to try to mate with Salem.

Episode Two: It Will Kill You – Salem and Dipper recount their past lives to the others and what they had both been through for their love for one another.

Episode Three: Undertaking Problems – The local mortuary needs a new undertaker, and the person they've hired gives Salem some very creepy vibes.

Episode Four: Lonely Hearts – Salem and Dipper try to get the others to find their life partners [which they knew from their own pasts].

Episode Five: New Arrivals – A new family has arrived in Reverse Falls, and the oldest son has set his eyes on Salem.

Episode Six: Wolf at Heart – An old friend of Salem's comes from New Orleans in need of help.

Episode Seven: The Green Dress – When Pacifica orders a new dress from the web, Salem is skeptical after sensing something dark and evil emitting from the dress.

Episode Eight: Last Flight Out – During a camping trip, Bud and Ben talk about the disappearance of a plane over Reverse Falls that went missing along with all the passengers and crew on board.

Episode Nine: In Sickness and in Health – Dipper proposes to Salem, and she says yes!

Episode Ten: The Scarecrow – When Bud buys a scarecrow at a garage sale, Pacifica takes an instant dislike towards it.

Episode Eleven: Stage Fright – When the townspeople decide to reopen the old playhouse in town for a play they are doing, the dark secrets of the past is revealed.

Episode Twelve: College Days – Ben reflects on his days in college with the group.

Episode Thirteen: Imaginary Fiend – When one of Salem's younger siblings behavior changes drastically after their imaginary friend is introduced.

Episode Fourteen: Love is Strange – Dipper and Salem decide to take a week-long vacation away from Reverse Falls. However, now that Salem is away; some of the things that have been pushed back from her powers have decided to strike.

Episode Fifteen: This Old House – On their vacation, Salem takes Dipper to her hometown in New Orleans and to her old house.

Episode Sixteen: Backwards Time – Ben has been working on this invention for months, and Gideon breaks it after he just finished it! Now the group finds themselves thrown through various parts in time where they take the roles of their past lives.

Episode Seventeen: Time is But a Window Part 1: While the group is travelling through time, it is now up to Ben and Bud to try to get them back to their original time with the help of Will.

Episode Eighteen: Time is But a Window Part 2 – The group is still trapped and the unlikely of trios have still haven't found a way to get them back. However, the answer comes in a most unlikely of things.

Episode Nineteen: You'll Always Be Mine – After finally getting back to their own time [with some extra baggage, see clothes and jewelry] the group finds themselves up against an evil spirit that has been awakened from their adventure.

Episode Twenty: Debts of Time – Help comes in the most unlikely of things, and having your future child come back in time to help their parents, will probably do the trick alright.

 **Season Sixteen** :

TBA

 **Specials**

Christmas: Christmas Don't Go Home – Everybody is excited for Christmas, but something big is happening at the North Pole and it's not Santa Claus either.

Halloween: Hallows of Darkness – Halloween has finally come and the people of Reverse Falls is getting ready. Including an evil sorceress bent upon revenge by any means necessary.

Fourth of July: The Past Should Stay – A time hole opens over Reverse Falls, and it is spitting out figures from history, some good, some downright evil.

Valentine's Day: Love Me Like I Love You – Dipper has gotten tired of Salem's refusal of his love, so he decides to make her love him.

Election Day: Golden Speech – Its election time for Reverse Falls to choose a new mayor.

Sports: Play Ball! – It's the annual Sports Day in Reverse Falls, and everyone is ready to play. Including a long dead team that comes back for one final game.

History: Living with the Past – Take a trip through history, from when the aliens crashed where Reverse Falls was to be founded to Quentin Shakers founded Reverse Falls to when Bud and Ben Pines were children. See it all!


	2. Season 1 Episode 1

"Hurry up, Ebonique! Grab your stuff and pick out your room!" Salem winced slightly at her mother's tone as she lugged her infinite black messenger bag over her shoulder in irritation.

Her long dirty blonde hair tied in a loose French-braid down her back with a black ribbon pleated inside of it. The fourteen-year-old just rolled her eyes as she made her way into her new house in Reverse Falls, Oregon.

Salem would dearly miss her hometown of New Orleans, but the move was necessary. Her little sisters and brothers soon raced by her and into the house shouting how they were going to beat each other to the biggest room. She smiled lightly thinking at being carefree at their age.

She made her way into the insanely large mansion/plantation-style house. Her brothers and sisters voice were all over the place as she listened closely. Shrugging her shoulders, she made her way up onto the grand spiral staircase and onto the second floor; she soon repeated the process until she made onto the fifth. Considering the rooms on the floor and decided that she would choose one of them.

She walked into one that was spacious and had a clear view of the Reverse Falls Skyline. She decided this was her room, out of the corner of her eye she saw what looked like closet. Taking off her messenger bag and laying it against the wall, she made her way over to it. Upon opening the door, she discovered it was not a closet but a very cleverly hidden passageway with a winding staircase.

Making sure nobody saw her, she entered it and started trekking up the long stairwell. She deduced that must led up to the attic, she soon came upon an ornate-style door that had Victorian-like designs on it and was pleated in gold and silver. The handle was what she suspected was diamond, turning the knob she came upon a factory-sized room.

This room must have covered the entire house, it was that big. Raising an eyebrow and noticing that she could use the room downstairs as a decoy-room and this one as her real one. She could always move her stuff later, sometimes it helped having these powers.

She soon made her way back downstairs and into the decoy room just as her father peered through the door.

"This it?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yep" was her short reply since she rarely talked to others unless she genuinely liked them.

Nodding his head in response, he gone back out into the hallway. She exhaled loudly through her nose and began to massage her temples, already feeling a headache coming on.

Grabbing her messenger bag and slinging it over her shoulder she exited her new room and made her way down to the foyer. Her mother was talking to the guy in charge of moving clearing her throat to get her attention.

"Ah, Ebonique. Have you already chosen your new room?" she inquired raising a perfectly shaped eyebrow.

Nodding her head, "Dad already placed the sheet that labels the room as mine, it's on the fifth floor." She replied in a monotone as she lazily looked at the fit African American man beside her mother in question.

"Alright then." She replied with a small smile.

"Can I go and explore the town?" she asked in an emotionless tone that sat the mover on edge.

"Fine, you have your mace and cell?" she answered back in a clipped tone.

Nodding, Salem replied, "Don't I always?"

"Alright, bye and stay safe!" her mother yelled as she made her way out of the door and into the very busy yard.

Making her way to the moving truck that contained her stuff, she jumped in and found her black, red, purple and gold skateboard.

Soon, she had made it out of her new houses driveway and onto the street into town.

Lazily skating down the road until she came upon a sign that said: " **Welcome to Reverse Falls! Population – 3596** "

Salem soon came upon an intersection as she moved towards the sidewalk, she began to look at all the storefronts in amusement.

Before she knew it, she was on the ground with a splitting headache. Seeing stars briefly, she shook her head to clear.

"Honestly, Gideon! You're so clumsy!" a girl's voice sounded as she realized that a young boy was on top of her.

"Ain't mah fault, who skates here anyway?" the boy replied with a Texan accent. Raising an eyebrow at his sarcasm, the boy got up off her. Picking herself up she brushed herself off and looked to find a pale blonde haired girl berating a boy with white-blonde hair and greyish-red eyes as he fixed his blue hat.

Salem coughed slightly to get their attention.

"Oh! I'm sorry about my friend, he's such a klutz sometimes." The girl apologized as her cousin grumbled to himself.

"I'm Pacifica, this is Gideon. I don't remember seeing you before, just move here?" she questioned in rapid fire. Blinking slightly at her optimism, her lips soon twitched slightly.

"Yeah, I just got here actually. The name's Salem." She replied as she flipped her skateboard and grabbed it from the air.

"Awesome! Hey, if you want we could show you around?" Pacifica questioned with a friendly smile.

Salem blinked slightly, as she decided to use her aura sight to see their personas.

Pacifica's was a wide range of blues and greens, sometimes mixing together. Gideon's was surprisingly a light red with a hint of brown.

Cocking her head to left slightly, Salem decided that she would give them a chance. Turning off her aura sight [i.e. blinking], she nodded her answer.

"Great! Come on, we'll show you around." Stated Pacifica, the trio continued to walk down Main Street with Pacifica describing the town's history and the attractions.

They soon came upon a large blue tent with a pentagram on top with an eye in the middle.

"That's the Tent of Telepathy. The Gleeful family runs it, although Gideon and I have been wanting to go see what the big fuss is about, we just never seem to have the time." Pacifica explained.

Salem hummed in response, she was getting some weird vibes from this place.

"How about we go see it now? If you're hurting for money I help buy your way in?" she suggested.

Gideon and Pacifica's eyes went wide at her suggestion, "Re-really?! You would pay for our tickets! That's soooo nice of you! And sure, why not, it would be a great bonding friend thing!" Pacifica stuttered in her response.

Gideon was confused, here you were offering virtual strangers into an attraction when you just met not twenty minutes ago, he blinked slightly at his thoughts as Salem and Pacifica continued to talk.

All three soon made their way to the entrance of the ToT, Salem soon took out her wallet and handed the man a twenty. Getting five back, grabbing their tickets they noticed that the show was about to begin.

They found some seats in the middle and sat down, Salem took off her messenger bag and placed her skateboard next to it beside the seat next to her.

Stage lights soon enveloped the area, and music began to play.

"We thank you for coming to our show." Two voices, a male and a female soon echoed through the area.

Two figures stood in the middle, they appeared to be the Gleeful Twins she had heard about.

They soon began doing some tricks, unlike everyone else; she was not clapping. Salem was completely unimpressed, and those pendants [the bolo tie and the headband] gave off a very strange vibe that she had sensed earlier. Narrowing her eyes slightly, she activated her aura sight. Their auras, it's a myriad of black and blue; almost ninety percent is pitch black.

Unbeknownst to Salem, who was busy in her own thoughts; the performers asked for a volunteer from the audience. The twins each scanned a section of the area [Dipper for females and Mabel for males]. Dipper seemed to notice a blonde-haired girl with strange heterochromic eyes staring into space, seemingly not paying attention.

' _How was that even possible?! She was supposed to be just like the other plebeians._ ' Narrowing his electric sea-green eyes, he hopped down from the stage and made his way over to the mysterious girl.

"Hello young miss, would you be so kind as to assist us in our show this evening?" Dipper put on his most charming voice he possible could. He soon took note that one of her eyes were an amethyst purple whilst the others a striking emerald green. This girl was beautiful, he had seen many beautiful women in his life, but she took the place of them all.

Salem was startled from her thoughts as she saw a pale hand held out in front of her face. She blinked in confusion, Pacifica elbowed her none-to-gently and urged her to take his hand. Confused she did as instructed, she noticed that the man seemed to tighten his hold upon her hand as the made their way to the stage.

Dipper marveled at how soft her pale tanned skin felt against his. Biting back a shiver he led her to the stage.

Standing in between the twins Salem was confused.

"Now, we shall make this young lady disappear before your very eyes!" Mabel stated as she took out a baby blue cloak and covered her all the way to the floor.

Shifting nervously in anticipation, Dipper's voice whispered behind her, "Don't worry. We won't let anything hurt you. What's your name?" he asked quietly.

"Salem" she replied in a whisper.

"Nice to meet you Salem, I'm Dipper." He replied.

"Now for the count down, One." Mabel stated.

"Two" Dipper continued.

" **THREE**!" the crowd finished. Salem felt a wash of tingles envelope her body as she disappeared. She soon found herself on a dark blue couch, and seemed to be in some sort of back room.

She could hear cheering from outside, which meant that the audience liked the trick. No matter how cheesy it was, she had to give credit where credit was due. About forty minutes later, Salem heard footsteps approaching with her advanced hearing.

The door soon opened revealing the twins, Mabel got three bottles of water from the mini-fridge as Dipper sat down beside her and smiled, showing his dimples.

She was soon handed a bottle of water by Mabel, opening and began to drink slightly.

"I'm Mabel, it's nice to meet you. You were great up there, most of our volunteers are so happy or nervous it's impossible to get them to stand still." She stated and began to drink from her own bottle.

Salem blushed slightly at her praise, putting some of her loose hair behind her ear she said, "Naw, I was just stunned that's all." She replied with a smile.

Dipper continued to stare at the beautiful woman beside him until she looked at her black and purple wristwatch and her eyes widen.

"Oh no! I completely forgot about Gideon and Pacifica! You guys are good, but I have to go now, see ya later!" she got and exited from the room and made her way outside where Pacifica and Gideon were waiting for her. Pacifica was holding her bag and Gideon her skateboard.

Gideon was pacing back and forth nervously.

Back with the twins, Dipper continued to stare at the door she went out of until his sister snapped her fingers in front of his face.

"Looks like someone has a little crush~" she smirked slightly at her brother's red face.

"Maybe, did you notice how she seemed to be unaffected when all of the other audience members were?" he asked with his electric sea-green eyes coldly.

"Now that you mention it, yes. She did seem to be unaffected by it." She pondered in thought.

"And let's not forget she's hanging with that trash Gideon Pines and Pacifica Southeast, I think we should show her how she could do better than those losers." Mabel smirked slightly, she always hated Pacifica.

Smirking back, Dipper began to think of all the things he and Salem could do once they become friends, and then onto the next stage. He sighed happily at the thought of her in his arms after making love all night.

Mabel was thinking about how Salem and she could be shopping buddies and be the best of friends. She was also thinking of her becoming her sister-in-law in the future.

The twins soon began to plan on getting Salem on their side, as a glowing blue triangle in chains wept in the corner.

 **With the trio**

"So, did they do anything to you?" Gideon asked with questions in his eyes.

"Nah, they just let me relax on the couch in the backstage area until the show was over." Salem shrugged as she cruised lazily on her skateboard with her hair flowing freely and her bag over her shoulder.

"It was sooo~ cool how you just kept your calm up there! Heaven knows I wouldn't have been to do that!" Pacifica gushed slightly as they came upon a rundown cabin in the middle of Reverse Falls Woods. Salem peered up and saw that it was named the Mystery Hack. Salem cocked her head slightly and made an ah sound as she noticed that it said Shack, not Hack, the S must've fallen off, she mused.

"Grunkle Bud, we're back and we brought a new friend!" Gideon's voice yelled as all three entered the establishment. Salem soon recognized the place as the cabin she helped Ben make for his research. What the hell happened to it though?! Salem felt her eye twitch slightly as she gazed upon the obviously fake attractions and overpriced gifts.

"It's not a lawyer, is it?!" a deep voice sounded in the back as a man appeared that looked to be in his sixties, his dark brown hair was slowly turning gray, he wore a red and yellow Hawaiian-style shirt and dull cargo shorts and flip-flops. Salem soon noticed the fez on his head and the jewelry he sported. At first, she thought Ben must've gotten into the Vitt again, until she noticed his aura of that of his twin brother Bud. Damn it, now it all made sense! Salem felt like hitting herself, when she remembered Ben was knocked into the Dimensional portal forty years ago!

"Oh, that's a relief I thought for sure that the IRS finally caught up to me." Bud sighed in relief as he made his way into the den as the trio walked in after him.

"Make yourself at home kid." Bud stated as he got a Vitt beer out of the fridge.

"You wouldn't happen to need another employee by any chance, would you?" Salem inquired as she continued to look around the man cave with carefully concealed disgust.

Bud made a sound that sounded between a cough and desperate laugh.

"Why yes, I do happen to have an opening. Wendy goes to the local college on Tuesdays, Thursdays, Saturdays. Do ya think ya could work with that kid?" Bud asked almost pleadingly. Salem thought it over and nodded, Bud jumped high and shouted a triumphed yell.

"I'll give ya the hours later." Bud said as he made his way to his Sleazy Boy reclining chair with a satisfied grunt.


	3. Season 1 Episode 2

Salem rolled over on her king-sized bed, until… **BANG**!

Salem groaned slightly realizing that she fell off her bed, for the third time this week. She has officially been in Reverse Falls for a month, and she enjoys it. She begrudgingly picked herself up from her floor and made her way towards her en-suite bathroom. Later a long hot shower later and falling/slipping twice, she made her way downstairs and bit back a yawn.

Salem made her way to a large table fit for over two-hundred people and noticed half of her family was already enjoying their breakfast. Rolling her eyes, she made her way to the chair near one of the ends and sat down. Aiden soon came to her with a breakfast menu and waited patiently for her order.

"Good morning Miss Salvatore." Aiden's deep voice rumbled slightly with his hands behind his back.

Salem smiled slightly, "And good morning to you to Aiden. I think I'll have a full country breakfast with chocolate milk please." She stated and sat her menu down, which Aiden quickly snatched up, nodding his head slightly he made his way to the kitchen and told the chefs of her order.

Salem noticed a magazine that must've come in the mail today and set to beginning to read it.

Gas prices were once again going up, damn economy. She continued to read the article until she came upon an ad about human-sized hamster balls, raising an eyebrow slightly as she imagined Pacifica having the time of her life in one of them. She next noticed another ad about a monster photo contest, Salem frowns slightly as she remembered the episode with the Gnomes and bit back a repulsed shiver.

Aiden soon came back with her breakfast and sat it all down in front of her, the smell made her mouth water and she dug into her eggs. She soon took a bite of her crispy [almost burnt, just the way she likes it] bacon and continued to read the rest of the magazine. She soon finished her breakfast and the magazine, when her cellphone vibrated in her skirt pocket.

Reading the text, she just got from Pacifica about Gideon's great-uncle was taking him to Lake Reverse Falls to go family-bonding. Raising an eyebrow at the emoticons on it, she could tell Gideon, really didn't want to go. It then said about how Gideon wanted to go out and find some monsters so they could win the prize in a magazine ad.

Salem quickly replied that she would meet them at the shack in thirty minutes. She soon got up from her seat, pushed her chair in and made her way towards her room. She soon started to pack some beach essentials, she took off her clothes and put on her bathing suit and put on her clothes again.

She once more made her way down the winding staircase with her skateboard in her hands and told Aiden that she was going to spend the rest of the day with friends. She soon made her way outside the mansion and rode her skateboard into town. She was going at leisurely pace until she came to the Mystery Shack, stopping she clicked her skateboard and grabbed it in midair.

Her flip-flops clicking slightly as she made her way towards the front door and knocked. Yelling could be heard inside and Salem cocked an eyebrow at some of the unsavory things that she could make out. Pacifica was the one who opened the door and before she could get a word of edgewise she grabbed the front of her shirt and pulled her inside and slammed the door.

"Oh, thank god you're here Salem! I don't think I was gonna last much longer, Bud and Gideon have been going at it since nine. I don't think I could handle them any longer." Pacifica looked like hell, her usual ponytail was gone and her hair was in a large mess, her jacket was missing a sleeve and she had no shoes.

"What's going on Pazzy?" Salem demanded as the sound of glass breaking caused Pacifica to wince sharply as Gideon's bellow echoed later.

"Gid-Gid refuses to put on the blindfold, Bud told us to." Was all the explanation the blonde gave her, raising an eyebrow slightly, she replied, "Blindfold?"

Pacifica nodded, "Blindfold".

Salem gave an exasperated sigh and rolled up her sleeves and marched into the battle zone, Pacifica just stared wide-eyed as loud crashes soon followed. Yelling of Bud and Gideon soon followed that and Salem came back out dusting off her hands with an annoyed look on her face. Pacifica just blinked in confusion as both Gideon and Bud came out grumbling about Salem almost breaking their arms.

"Well, are we gonna go, or aren't we?" Salem sounded extremely agitated by the tightening around her eyes were any indication.

"Yeah, yeah, we're goin' come on little bastards." Bud grumbled slightly as he took the fishing rods and tacklebox in hand. Gideon grumbled darkly as he rubbed his arm to ease the pain, Pacifica just followed the two.

Rolling her eyes, she went after them and locked the door as they all made their way to Bud's old Ford Anglia that looked like it had seen better days.

The car ride itself was reminisced to that of a rollercoaster, Salem was glad she put on her seatbelt as she, Gideon, and Pacifica was swung around like bumper-cars at the carnival. Pacifica refused to let go of her arm, and Salem idly noticed that she was losing circulation in it from the blonde's grip. Gideon looked like he was about to barf by the greenness of his face was any indication to go by.

"You wouldn't happen to be wearing a blindfold, would you Bud?" Salem uttered as she closed her eyes tightly, she soon opened them for her question.

"[Scoff] no, but with these cataracts I might as well be." Was his explanation.

Salem swore that they ran over an old lady back there. She was also sure that they were driving on the wrong side of the road.

The car finally came to a screeching halt, it caused all three kids to jerk forward with it. Gideon soon unbuckled his seatbelt and made a dash out the door, he was bent over and taking in as much air as possible. Salem soon got out with Pacifica as she moved her fingers around. She finally felt the circulation in her arm again.

"Ta-Da! It's fishing season!" Bud exclaimed with his arms outwards. Salem began to take off her clothes she was in the process of taking off her shirt until Gideon began to choke slightly.

"Salem! What are you doin'?!" he screamed with his hands covering his eyes, Salem had a bemused look on her face at his actions.

Pacifica and Bud just starred as Salem continued to take off her clothes, revealing her black bikini underneath.

"Relax Gid-Gid, she's wearing a bathing suit." Pacifica stated as Gideon uncovered his eyes and looked at Salem's model-like body that caused him to sputter and blush darkly at the sight. Her hair was held in a high ponytail that brushed the sand. Salem folded her clothes and placed them in her satchel and put her shoes inside as well.

"Well, well. If isn't Pines and Southeast." Mabel's snarky voice caused all four to stiffen slightly. They all turned and saw the Gleeful twins in bathing suits, Mabel was wearing a dark blue and turquoise bikini with her hair in two twintails. Dipper was wearing matching swimming trunks, both Salem and Pacifica stared at Dipper's well-toned chest and Salem noticed the lines of an eight-pack, damn.

"Oh, great who let you two on the beach anyway?" Pacifica snapped out it and retorted.

Dipper was unashamedly starring at Salem with an unknown emotion in his cold blue eyes, his starring made her uncomfortable as she shifted slightly at his gaze.

"Hello, Salem. Want come and tan with me?" Mabel offered and completely ignored Pacifica who had a dark scowl on her face.

"Thanks for the offer Mabel, but I'm gonna hang out with Pacifica and Gideon instead." Salem answered, Mabel's face turned solemn and Dipper looked like someone killed his puppy.

"Well alright, but if you change your mind we'll just be over there." Mabel pointed towards Scuttlebutt Island. The twins walked off towards a large yacht and got on it. The yacht soon became a speck as it made its way towards the island. Suddenly a loud commotion was happening at the end of the dock where a large crowd was gathering.

Pacifica, Gideon, and Salem all looked towards one another in confusion as the four made their way over to it.

Turns out to be Old Man McGucket yelling about something.

" **I SEEN IT**! **I SEEN IT AGAIN**! The Reverse Falls Gobblewonker! Come quick before it scrabdoodles away!" he bellowed dancing whilst pointing at the water. Salem just blinked slightly as Gideon and Pacifica looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders. Bud just rolled his eyes, having become well aquatinted with McGucket's ramblings.

"Why is he doing a jig?" was Pacifica's question as she blinks.

"It's a jig of grave danger!" McGucket remarked back. A tall man soon comes with a spray bottle and sprays the old man with water.

"Hey, hey! Now what did I tell you about scaring my customers? This is your last warning, Dad!" the man yelled as he glared angrily at the wet old man in disgust.

Salem felt sorry for the man, to be treated like that and by his own son to boot.

McGucket raises his fist and says, "But, I got proof this time goddarn it!" he points to a random boat and bellows, " **BEHOLD**! It's the Gobble-dy-wonker what done did it! It had a long neck like a gee-raffe! And wrinkly skin like...like this gentleman right here!" he then points to Bud.

Bud just blinks in confusion. McGucket continued, "It chawed my boat up to smitheroons, and shim-shammed over to Scuttlebutt Island! **YOU GOTTA BELIEVE ME**!" he pleaded.

Sherriff Durland soon got on his radio and stated they had a crazy old man on the premises. Everyone but the four and the son of McGucket laughed and pointed. The son just shakes his head in disgust and walks away.

"Hey, dudes!" a large Hispanic male shouted and waved from a large boat. A red-head was leaning against the railings listening to her SPod.

"Ah, kids I want you to meet some Mystery Shack employees. This here is Soos." Bud points to man.

"Sup, dude and dudettes." Was his reply.

"And, Wendy." Bud points to the girl.

"Hello" Wendy raises her hand in greeting. Introductions soon commenced as the group started to converse.

Gideon soon pulled her and Pacifica over to the side and whispered about getting pictures of the monster and winning the prize money.

"Hey, Grunkle Bud. Me and the girls are planning to go to Scuttlebutt Island to get some pictures of that monster. We'll be going with Soos, bye." Gideon stated as he, Pacifica and Salem all rushed towards Soos' boat with Wendy. Bud just blinked slightly in confusion not having realized what Gideon has just said. Before he got a coherent thought, the boat was already making headway to the island. Bud just slumped over depressed and made his way towards his poor excuse for a boat.

The boat soon began to cruise towards the island, Gideon soon said, "Alright. If we wanna win this contest, we've gotta do it right! Think. What's the number one problem with most monster hunts?" he asked.

"Running out of film." Salem stated as she leaned against the rails of the portside, the sea breeze making her long hair flow around her with the wind.

"Correct." Gideon smiled as Soos continued to guide his boat towards the island, Wendy was with Salem also leaning against the railings and was discussing random things.

"That's why I bought twenty-five disposable cameras!" he exclaimed, Salem and Wendy just stare as Pacifica stifles her laughter behind her hand. Gideon soon lists them off, "Four on my ankles, three in my jacket, four for each of you, three extras in this bag, and one... under my hat! There's no way we're gonna miss this." Salem placed her's in her satchel, Wendy asked she could put hers in as well. Salem gave her consent and Wendy placed her own cameras carefully inside the black satchel.

They all soon came upon the port on Scuttlebutt Island, ironically, they were parked right beside the Gleeful's yacht. Salem had the presence of mind to notice that it was one of those upper-class yachts that her own family have and use. Salem idly wondered, just how rich the Gleeful's were, she knew that these boats went up to close to fifty grand a piece for the cheaper models. This one looked like it just came off the assembly line though.

The group soon made their way onto the island, Salem looked around in interest. That was until she spotted Mabel Gleeful sunbathing on a beach towel several meters away. She soon began to look around for Mabel's twin, Dipper until she felt two muscled arms wrap around her waist.

"I knew you would want to come spend time with us instead of these losers." Dipper's hot breathed in her ear, Salem shivered slightly as his grip tightened slightly. Salem managed to get herself out of his grip and turn towards the man that was a good foot and a half taller than her short five foot three frame. Damn it, she hated being short!

Salem just coughed awkwardly and noticed her group had disappeared, most likely for the search of the Gobblewonker.

"Actually, I'm here with my friends in search of the so-called Gobblewonker of Reverse Falls. You wouldn't happen to know anything about that by any chance, would you?" she inquired as her eyes hardened slightly as she met Dipper's cold blue gaze. Dipper smirked slightly at her reasoning for being here, that story might've fooled these other plebeian's but not him. He knew that she wanted to hang with him and Mabel, Dipper's smirk soon got bigger as Salem watched nervously as he slipped his right arm around her shoulders and steered her towards where Mabel and his family was at.

Salem soon became nervous as they continued to walk towards Mabel. Mabel soon noticed her brother walking over towards her with a very welcoming sight of Salem in his arms. It won't be long until Salem becomes her best friend and Dipper's girlfriend and then her sister-in-law. Mabel couldn't wait, but both she and Dipper would have to be patient, but that's okay. They could do patient.

"Salem here has decided to hang with us-…" Dipper started until Salem cut him off.

"That was not what I said you asshat, I'm here with _my friends_ to search for the Gobblewonker, nothing more nothing less. Now if you'll excuse me I have to go find **THEM** ~" Salem's rant started until the end where the shaking of the island caused her to lose her balance. She almost went to the ground until Dipper caught her. She glared at him as he smirked slightly as she saw Wendy and Pacifica come out of the wooded area screaming loudly. Salem blinked in confusion as the rumbling became louder, Soos was carrying Gideon by his shirt collar as he continued to snap pictures at whatever was chasing them.

A loud roar ripped through the area, Salem immediately slapped her hands over her ears as she watched wide-eyed as a monster that was at least as big as her house came roaring after her friends. The twins and herself just starred in shock until Salem got into action, jumping out of Dipper's arms she started to chase after her friends. All of them had made it to the boat with Salem coming at the last minute. Soos started the boat as it took off from the docks with the monster dead set on having them for lunch.

Meanwhile back on the island the twins just starred at the scene that just happened. Dipper wasn't so happy about Salem running away to help her so-called friends from a mess they got themselves in. Mabel came up behind him and placed a hand on his shoulder she said, "Don't worry brother. You'll get your chance later." She said as she glared at the dot that held her soon-to-be best friend away.

Salem ran full speed towards the shore and managed to jump into Soos' boat as they tear from the shore. The monster jumping into the water after them. Salem, Wendy, and Pacifica all began to throw anything that wasn't nailed down at the monster.

" **BEAVERS**!" Gideon bellowed as they crashed through the structure of the beavers.

A loud crash ensued with beavers raining down on them, Salem covered herself as best she could. Soos was trying to get one of the mad beavers from his face and was too preoccupied from driving the boat. Salem ran over and managed to gain control before they capsized from both the beavers and the monster.

Beavers are biting Gideon's hat. Pacifica shakes a beaver off her arm, and a beaver lunges at Soos, who stumbles away from the wheel. Gideon tries to dislodge a beaver from the side of the boat while Soos runs in circles crying in pain from the beaver still on his face. Gideon throws beavers towards the Gobblewonker who dives and continues to chase them under the water. The S.S. Cool Dude drives through a place with people fishing, who are overturned by the Gobblewonker behind them.

Salem put the knots into the highest they probably weren't meant to go, rushing past several bystanders in their owns boats. She could have sworn she just saw Bud back there, but that was for another time, because right now she's having trouble controlling the boat!

Wendy looked slightly green as she and Pacifica held onto each other for dear life, Soos finally managed to get the angry beaver off him. Damnit! Salem barely managed to duck in time to avoid having her ripped off as the control cabin was torn from the boat.

"Watch out!" Pacifica manages to scream as she points ahead to two men doing something, Salem wasn't sure and she really didn't care by this point.

Salem managed to steer the boat in between the two men, thinking they were some sort of act or something. That was until the sound of glass breaking and man yelling angrily about his glass.

"Sorry! I'll put it on my tab!" Salem bellowed as she steered it into a narrow stretch of the lake, the Gobblewonker still on their tails. Salem managed to look up and spot a narrow pathway, hoping it would lead to another part of the lake. Her hope was cut short when she took note that she is driving into a dead end!

"Fuck, where do I go! Where do I go!" Salem shouted as she began to panic, the monster wasn't helping with it either. Gideon manages to take out his Journal and began to flip through some pages.

"Salem, there should be an opening behind the falls, go there!" Gideon yelled over the noise.

" **SHOULD BE**?!" Salem's eyes widen at his suggestion, and realized that she didn't have a damn choice.

Everyone screams and the boat goes through the waterfall and into cave behind it. Their boat crashes, sending them all into the dirt. They all stand up, and turn around to see the Gobblewonker swim in after them and get stuck in the cave entrance.

Salem collapses into the ground and noted her bag was only a few feet away from her and crawled towards it. Her joints ached and her back was killing her, damn what a rush.

Gideon was basically in a right state as he searched for a camera before Salem tossed him one from her bag.

"Thanks, Sol!" Gideon smiled brightly as he turned and started to rapidly fire off pictures. The beast screamed loudly and made Salem's ears twitch slightly as she recognized the sound of an engine.

Salem became immediately suspicious of this so-called monster, as she very slowly got up from her position and limped over towards the beast. This action confused the others greatly as Salem hoisted herself up on top of the monster. Salem soon felt the "skin" and noted that it was just rubber material and knocked on it. When she knocked a metallic sound came with it.

Salem turned towards the others with a solemn expression, Wendy shrugged her shoulders and Pacifica just looked confused.

She then ripped off the canvas material revealing a trapdoor underneath. Soon everyone is where Salem is at as they looked at the door, Salem soon moves to unlatch it which releases steam.

Everyone soon cleared the smoke away and look down into the area of the door, they soon see, much to their shock was Old Man McGucket trying the release the monster.

Old Man McGucket turns and looks at them and slumps in defeat at being caught, "Ah, banjo polish."

"Wait a minute. You? You're the one who made this-this thing? Why?" Pacifica exclaimed in shock. Salem would've asked the old man herself, but she was just too exhausted to care.

"Well, I-I-I just wanted attention…" McGucket stated quietly hanging his head in shame. Salem raised her left eyebrow at his response, makes sense to her, not all people respect the elderly after all.

"I still don't understand…" Gideon began until McGucket interrupted him.

"Well, first I just hootenannied up a biomechanical brain wave generator, and then I learned to operate a stick-shift with ma beard!" he explained and demonstrated how he worked it. It was Wendy who asked the next question.

"Yes, but why?" she inquired in curiosity.

"Well, when you get to be an old fella like me, nobody pays any attention to you anymore. My own son hasn't visited me in months! So, I figured maybe I'd catch his fancy with a fifteen-ton aquatic robut! In retrospect, it seems a bit contrived. You just don't know the length us old-timers go through for a little quality time with our family." He explained, Salem felt horrified at the way the man had been treated, and by own family no less!

"Did you ever think to talk to your son about your own feelings?" Pacifica asked as she wiped some tears from her eyes. Looks like Salem wasn't the only one feeling for the man.

No, sir, I got to work straight on the robut!" A projector shows blueprints for the Gobblewonker on the trapdoor.

"I made lots of robuts in my day!" he boasted with pride.

Pushes button and projectors shows a newspaper with a robot pterodactyl breathing fire on a town and the word "chaos"

"Like when my wife left me and I created a homicidal pterodactyl-tron, or when my pal Ernie didn't come to my retirement party and I constructed an eighty-ton **SHAME BOT THAT EXPLODED THE ENTIRE DOWNTOWN AREA**! Well, time to get back to work on my death ray!" okay this made Salem feel concerned about the being of the man's mental state, but heh we're not all perfect. Old Man McGucket soon ducks into the Gobblewonker and construction noises can be heard from inside. Raises hand in a grabbing motion

"Any of you kids got a screwdriver?" he questioned innocently.

Well that happened, Salem mused as she wondered what would be coming next in this crazy town…


End file.
